


Canaries In A Coal Mine

by Honeywhisker



Series: Whumptober! [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywhisker/pseuds/Honeywhisker
Summary: Noctis didn't expect to run into trouble in Hammerhead but trouble seems to have a way of finding him easily now days.





	Canaries In A Coal Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to survive Michael so sorry this is late and also prob not that great but I did it and that's what matters

It happened in Hammerhead. One of the few places outside his fallen city he was supposed to feel safe. They had Cid and Cindy there, even Takka. The whole outpost was run by people who liked him. So walking around alone while the others also got some much needed time alone was never a big deal.

That was before he rounded the corner to sit in the shade of Cindy’s garage. He was leaning against the warm wall, playing on his phone when another guy walked back into his little hidden spot. Noctis didn't think anything of it, after all it was a small outpost so people didn't have a lot of room to really spread out. When the guy’s friend joined him Noct still didn't feel a need to be alarmed. When everything in Leide wants to kill you it's not uncommon to hunt in groups. 

It wasn't until they all pulled out their guns at the same time with no viable threat that he finally decided that maybe he should pay more attention to his surroundings, even in familiar areas. 

“Hands up, and turn around slowly. Don't make a sound or you'll get a bullet in the leg.”

Noctis glared and did as he was told. He might be able to fight all these men with his eyes closed, but close quarters with guns was never his specialty. His only saving grace was they might not be fully aware of what he was capable of. 

“We're going to talk a friendly little walk away from the outpost, then you're going to be a good little Prince and sit there quietly while we get ahold of Niflheim.” 

“What makes you think any of that will happen? You guys are just some regular, everyday thugs,” Noctis sniffed and tilted his head away from them. He would play the arrogant, helpless Prince they believed he was if it would give him an advantage.

One of the men, a guy who could rival Gladio for sheer muscle mass, grabbed him roughly and secured a zip tie and round his wrists with more force than was probably strictly necessary. “Start walkin and maybe we don't hand you over a bloody mess, ya?”

He stumbled as they shoved him and he had a moment to see what was about to happen before it did. Prompto came barreling around the corner and straight into Noctis from the side. Together they both fell in a heap. 

“Dude, my bad, totally wasn't watching where I was going. You alright Noct,” The blond was back on his feet and offering a hand to his friend before he registered they weren't alone. Noctis tried to tell him to run but the burly man grabbed Prompto as well and covered his mouth while the other twisted his arm behind his back. 

“Well, lookit that. Two for one,” the man pressed the barrel of his gun to Prompto’s head and glared down at the Prince. “We didn't want to involve any of your other friends but since this one just walked right up to us he'll be your reward. Behave and nothing happens to him.” He shoved Prompto ahead of him out into the Leide desert. “Same goes for you sunshine. Any tricks and His Royal Higness gets hurt.” 

At the threat they both still, sharing a look between them. Neither wanted to be responsible for the other being in pain. They nodded together and let themselves be led away from the garage. One of the men kept a gun trained on the pair while another led them with a hand on the ties around Noct’s hands. It kept either of them from taking any action, fearing for the safety of the other. 

They were walked a short way off behind Hammerhead where a car was waiting on a dusty side road. It was a simple truck with a cover over the bed that would likely be where they would be staying. True to form, the men shoved them towards the bed of the truck and waved a gun at them when they hesitated. One of them opened the back of the truck and stepped aside, waiting for them to climb in. When they hesitated the burly man sighed and grabbed Noctis. 

“Just remember, you both could have avoided this.” He quickly grabbed Noctis by the hair and slammed his head into the side of the car before dropping him to the dirt. Prompto cried out angrily and tried to get to his friend but he was held tight. 

“What the hell, Jake. That wasn't part of the plan! We need him if you want to get paid.”

He gave a kick to Noctis as one of the other men pulled him up and pushed him into the back of the truck. “We have to make a point. Besides, he'll be fine and if he's not Niflheim will still pay to know the line of Lucis is dead.”

Jake shrugged with indifference and pushed his way to the front doors of the truck as Prompto rushed into the bed after Noctis. They were locked in and a minute later they felt the rumble as the engine started. 

Prompto crawled his way over to Noct who was still unconscious. The blond saw some blood coming from the others temple and could already see some bruises coming in under the angry red of the blow. He carefully ran his fingers through black hair to see if there was any other damage and relaxed with a sigh when all he found was what was visible. He mentally rummaged through the Armiger but couldn't find anything he could use on Noctis. Ignis must not have bought any yet.

He pulled Noctis into his lap and settled in for the ride until they got where they were going. Prompto almost wanted to laugh. It seemed to sum up their luck in a sick kind if way that Noctis would manage to be kidnapped in the one place outside Insomnia he should be safe. Instead they were headed to Niflheim, ferried by someone who seemed to have no love for Lucis. What a way for the Prince to be welcomed.


End file.
